


Infuriating Interference

by kittyface27



Series: In Denial About Marineford [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dragons, Execution, Fix It, Gen, Happy Ending, Marineford, One Shot, doesnt go to plan, stalled plans, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When a dragon stalls the execution of Firefist Ace by coming to nap in the bay of Marineford, what will happen when things don't go to plan?
Series: In Denial About Marineford [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Infuriating Interference

It was four hours until the execution time and everybody was trying to get things set up for the Whitebeards' arrival, since they would never let their crew member be executed. Things were hectic, but going smoothly until everything suddenly quiet but a loud, echoing moan that covered the entire island.

The higher ups in the room silenced, and almost immediately someone ran in, and whispered, "We've just confirmed a dragon entered the bay and is nesting there." The room erupted into whisper-shouts. Of all times, it chose _now_ to do this? Ace would be leaving Impel Down in fifteen minutes!

If anything disrupted its sleep, they'd all be dead. Even if it was just a ship sailing into the bay or near it, the dragon might awake and grow furious about it's nap being ruined. Sengoku immediately got on the den den and called Impel Down. He knew that Strawhat Luffy was there, but Magellan had poisoned him badly. He's dead.

"I need you to hold the prisoner. A dragon has interfered with the plan," Sengoku said and then hung up, not needing to deal with anything other than them holding Ace there to protect the island. He went to the balcony of the main building on the forretress and looked over the side. He could see the bay, and a dark shadow below the surface.

It filled much of the bay, showing it was large and deadly just by its size. They could either wait for it to wake up and leave, or they could try to entice it out and then close off the bay. That would be best, since they could nap for days and that just wouldn't work at the moment.

So, they had a ship go around the back, luckily having some on the opposite side of the island, and had it chum the waters with all of the fish and meat they had on the island. It took about an hour to get it set up and pulled off.

The dragon smelled it, and left the bay. Just it moving sent water sloshing over the sides of the bay. When it swam out, more like walked outside as the bay was shallow to an extent, they closed it off by pulling up the wall at the entrance. They were still all silent as they watched the shadow go after the chum and eat it all before it swam away.

Sengoku and everyone else sighed, and sound came back to Marineford. Cheers about them getting it to go away filled the island. Some were very irritated, Akainu especially. Then, the den den connected to Impel Down started ringing, and Sengoku answered it.

"You are free to bring him here, the dragon is gone," the fleet admiral said into the receiver.

"They're gone! Strawhat Luffy, Firefist Ace and a bunch of other prisoners escaped! We couldn't follow them!" Sengoku froze and dropped the den den.

"Damn dragons!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table. He could faintly hear Garp laughing from the other room.


End file.
